narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Diskussion:Tobi
tobi ist madara der in obitos körper stekt glaub ich. die maske hat er weil obito sein linkes auge damals kakashi gegeben hat aber wie ist er in obitos körper rein gekommen ? ---- Es wäre jedenfalls möglich das es Tobi war und nicht Madara Uchia der Kyuubi beschworen hat. Da Jirayia sagte ja das nur Madara Uchia Kyuubi beschworen hätte können aber dieser ja tod ist. Tobi wiederum meint er hätte die selbe Kraft wie Madara weshalb es möglich wäre das er es halt war der Kyuubi beschwor und nicht Madara.--Icis Leibgarde 16:05, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) -------------- nein es kann nicht Tobi gewesen sein weil Madara zur selben Zeit lebte als Kyuubi auftauchte. --Th(ôô)mas ------------------ Ich glaube er meinte mit der Macht von Madara Uchiha das Sharingan bzw. das Mangenkyo-Sharingan SnakeKingOrochimaru Tobi ist Madara Uchia! Er hat Itachi befohlen den Uchiaclan zu vernichten und nur so am rande sasuke wird von itachi getötet ---------------- Nein Itachi wurde von Sasuke getötet nicht anderst rum..LOL --------------------------------------- Was ist mit dem letzten Punkt der "Theorien um Tobis Identität" gemeint? Verstehe grade gar nicht was gemeint ist... thx *Da ja Obitos Rechte Seite zerquetscht wurde, konnte der Angriff von Sasuke auch keine Wirkung zeigen. --maavet 21:22, 16. Okt. 2007 (CEST) tobi ist es doch möglich dass raum zeit jutsu zu können warum gibt ihn das nicht? ---- Denn muss jemand eingefügt haben als ich nicht aufgepasst habe danke fürs aufmerksam machen. Ich hab den Punkt weggenommen.--Icis Leibgarde 21:58, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST) ---- noch mal zu dem punkt,dass tobi madara ist ,auch weil dem mangekyou sharingan. Es wäre logisch...auch dass er sein linkes auge kakashi gab.deswegen hat kakashi auch das mangekyou sharingan.--Itachi94 12:34, 29. Okt 2007 (CET) Woher stammt die Info, dass Sasuke von Itachi getötet wird? -Benutzer: Itachi ----- das ist fan fiction, mehr nicht, wer sasuke tötet und von wem, das entscheidet der zeichner --Th(ôô)mas 19:47, 4. Nov 2007 (CET) Steht es überhaupt fest, dass Sasuke getötet wird? -Benutzer: Itachi ---- nein--Th(ôô)mas 14:52, 8. Nov 2007 (CET) ich hab paar fragen hat tobi m.sharingan ist er vlt der shadow leader ist er stärker als kakashi schnelle antwort biiteeee Man hat Tobi nie kämpfen sehen daher weis man nicht ob er stärker als Kakashi ist. Doch stark muss er sein wenn Paine respekt vor ihn hat und der bei Akatsuki ist.--Icis Leibgarde 16:56, 13. Nov 2007 (CET) er ist auf jedenfall obito vlt wo der flessen auf ihn stürzte übernahm madara seinen körper ----- Also dazu dass Itachi angeblich Sasuke tötet ist eher unwahrscheinlich, wer soll dann Itachi töten? Orochimaru sagte in Sasukes Sharingan steckt mehr Kraft als in Itachis und Itachi sagte nur jemand dessen Sharingan mindestens so stark ist wie meins kann mich besiegen und da Kakashi nur ein Sharingan hat, hat er auch nur die hälfte der Kraft von Itachi im Sharingan oder nicht? Ich glaube eher umgekehrt, dass Itachi von Sasuke getötet wird. SnakeKingOrochimaru ----- entlich tobi vs konoha team theorien wird sasuke zurück nach konoha gehen oder werden itachi und sasuke und tobi den konoa tengu entsiegeln ------- Pein hat jetzt nach dem Kampf gegen Jiraiya gesagt, dass Tobi "Madara Uchiha" ist. SnakeKingOrochimaru ------ Er meinte, das Madara ihm den Befehl gegeben hat...hab mir eben nochma das Chapter angeguckt und man hat ja nich gesehn, dass Tobi ihm den Befehl gegeben hat, oder hab ich was verwechselt?---Isshin 23:32, 22. Dez 2007 (CET) Doch, ich weiß nicht mehr in welchem Chapter, aber Tobi hat das Paine befohlen. Das war kurz bevor der sagt: "Die wahre Kraft des Sharingan, meine Kraft, Madara Uchihas Kraft." --Itachi 23:35, 22. Dez 2007 (CET) ---- Ahja stimmt mein Fehler^^ naja sollte man dann ja in den artikel einfügen oder?---Isshin 23:43, 22. Dez 2007 (CET) ----- Das finde ich auch, mir ist es ja sofort aufgefallen SnakeKingOrochimaru ich habe da son bild mit akatsuiki gefunden und da ist obito mit der maske von tobi in der hand...Bild:Akatsukiteambydangeroussy0.gif ---- so ein Bild habe ich auch schon gesehen, man sieht alle Akatsuki Mitglieder und Tobi mit der Maske in der Hand und der Schutzbrille von Obito auf, sieht aber alles sehr stark nach nem Fake aus, vor allem da es 1:1 derselbe Kopf von Obito ist als er nochn Kind war.. :p auf dem naruto.wikia.com steht , dass Madara Uchiha Tobi`s wahre Identität ist Das wissen wir auch schon durch den Manga. --Itachi 14:38, 5. Jan 2008 (CET) Wo wir jetzt wissen das tobi madra ist könnte man das dann nicht ma einfügen, dass würde definitiv verwirrung vorbei -------- Es ist jetzt auch bekannt, dass er Akatsuki Leader ist und nicht Pain, denn Itachi sagte zu Sasuke dass Madara die Akatsuki gegründet hat. SnakeKingOrochimaru alle wan kommt der nächste chapter rauss 388? ist schon druassen :P Tobi ist nicht Madara Uchiha!!! Tobi ist meines wissens nach Obito Uchiha und nicht Madara!! Madara ist nähmlich gestorben!! Und das gerücht das Itachi Sasuke umgebracht haben soll..... ist nicht wahr!! Beide leben noch... Sasuke hat Orochimaru getötet und danach Team Hebi gegründet!! Und Obito ist glaube ich nach dem er eigentlich im Manga gestorben ist von Rin wieder belebt worden... aber ich weiß auch nich genau!! Also ich finde Tobi sollte sich nich immer wie ein kleiner Junge aufführen mit 'Tobi ist ein guter Junge' Ich meine bei Akatsuki sind nun mal keine 'guten Jungs' zumindest nicht in dem sinne das sie lieb und immer freundlich sind!!! MAdara ist gar nicht gestorben! Er lebt noch, da er Itachi geholfen hat den Clan auszurotten.84.44.193.88 21:21, 17. Feb 2008 (CET) ----- kann nciht mal irgendwer das bild wo obito di maske von tobi hält wieder einfügen würde es gerne sehen^^ -Forensis In Kapitel 396 sagt er zu Sasuke dass er die Warheit über Itachi weiß ---- Also Madara soll doch seinem Bruder die Augen rausgerissen haben(oder eins kp), um so das permanente MS zu bekommen oda? Wenn das stimmt dann kann Tobi ja nich Madara sein, auch wenn er so genannt wurde...denn im Chapter 396 hat er ja das normale Sharingan aktiviert. Oder hab ich wieder irgendwas falsch verstanden?^^ ----- Falsche Theorie Warum sollte man Tobi in Obito versiegeln??? wer würde freiwillig jemanden in etwas toten oder zerquetschten versiegeln ? gruß TrunX 09:47, 13. Mär 2008 (CET) ---- In Kapitel 396 sagt er zu Sasuke dass er die Warheit über Itachi weiß ---- Nur weil Tobi als Mizukage angesprochen wurde heisst das noch lange nicht das er das Wasererlement beherrscht. Hashirama Senju beherrscht ja auch nicht das Feuerelement obwohl er der Hokage war. --Revan55 Tobis Identität Es geht doch garnicht, dass Tobi Obito ist, weil Obito bei dem Felseneinsturz sein rechtes Auge verloren hat und das linke hat er ja an Kakashi gegeben. 1Naruto1 noch ma zu der sache das madara tobi sein soll das halte ich für schwachsinn weil madara dann uralt wäre und tobi ads permanete ms hätte und dann könnte er das normale garnicht mehr aktivieren ich halte es so das tobi obito ist der von zetsu irgentwie gerettet würde und sasuke killt itachi und wird danach von tobi gesund geplegt tobi ist madara .das sagt er im kapitel 397 das stimmt zwar aber es ist irgendwie immer noch geheimnisvoll (find ich)weil man hat ja nicht sein ganzes gesicht gesehen warum gibt es bei Tobi immernoch Theorien obwohl man jetzt weiß das er Madara ist? -------------------------------------------------------------------- Ich würde sagen: Tobi/Mizukage = Madara oder Denzou. Root-anführer = Denzou oder Madara. Auf jedenfall sind das die beiden Brüder. Jeder von beiden hat ein Auge verdeckt. Bei Madara ist es das Rechte und bei Danzou ist es das Linke Auge. Ich habe noch kein Bild von Danzou gesehen, wo man seine Augen hätte sehen können. Ob er also ein Sharingan besitzt oder nicht, lässt sich nicht sagen. Davon mal ab: Das würde erklären warum die Root's in Kirigakure traniert wurden. Sai wurde von Danzou nach Orochimaru geschickt um seinen Aufenthalt zu ermitteln und nicht etwa Sasuke zu töten. Was aber gegen diese Theorie spricht ist: Wenn Danzou und Madara Brüder sind und zusammenarbeiten, ist die Geschichte um Sai's geheimer Mission noch Paradox. Grund: Danzou schickt Sai um Sasuke zu töten. Madara hat allerdings ein gehobenes Interesse an Sasuke. Vielleicht wollen sie beide ein Auge von Sasuke?!Oo sharingan hat tobi das mangekyou sharingan Wenn Tobi schon Madara ist, dann hat er auch 100%ig das Mangekyou Sharingan SnakeKingOrochimaru hat er aber nicht das permanente m.sharingan dann muss es doch die ganze zeit das m.sharingan haben ich weiss auch nicht ob tobi madara ist oder obito zwar hat tobi gesagt das er madara ist aber 100% bin ich mir nicht sicher da es noch so viele fragen gibt z.b. warum hat tobi nur ein loch ... ---- ist doch klar weil er muss das wie kakashi verdecken nur kakashi hat ein normales sharingan implantiert bekommen und tobi/madara hat ein permantes mangekyou sharingan implantiert darum muss er es verdecken und nur ein auge ist davon das p.m.sharingan und das andere auge ein normales auge er kann das sharingan einsetzen und das mangekyou sharingan . Tobi bzw. Madara hat in beiden Augen ein permanentes Mangekyou Sharingan, wobei permanent hier nicht das gleiche wie bei Kakashi heißt. Er kann es in beiden Augen ein- und ausschalten, permanent bedeutet hier nur, dass er davon nicht blind wird. So ein Quatsch. Wenn er es an- und auschalten könnte dann wäre es ja nicht permanent. Ich denke das er seinem Bruder nur ein Auge genommen hat (das linke) denn man sieht bei Bildern von Madara (nachdem er das perm. Mang. Sharingan hat) immer nur noch das linke Auge währendessen das rechte bedeckt ist. So passt das auch wenn Tobi Madara währe das er im rechten Auge das normale Sharingan hat. ---- Wäre "Tobi besitzt eine verbesserte Version von Shunshin no Jutsu." nicht Hiraishin no Jutsu Jutsu dann? ---- meiner meinung nach kann er sich nicht in lichtgechwindigkeit bewegen er benutzt nur seine verbesserte Version von Shunshin no Jutsu. ---- Meiner meinung nach kann man tobi und madara nun zusammenfassen Fake oder kein Fake? Also ich habe vorhin ein Bild von Tobi hochgeladen das hier: Bild:Tobi_face.jpg Also was haltet ihr daon Fake oder kein Fake?MfG,Rokuougan 20:17, 1. Jun 2008 (CEST) ---- Ich würde sagen teils Fake da hat jemand die Stelle genommen wo Tobi versucht seine Maske abzunehmen diese kopierte und gespiegelt und den Rest selbst ergänzt.--Icis Leibgarde 20:54, 1. Jun 2008 (CEST) ---- Jetzt wo du es sagst...ja das stimmt ist mir jetzt auch aufgefallen dass es genau so ist wie du sagst.MfG,Rokuougan 20:50, 1. Jun 2008 (CEST) + ---- Das Kinn und der Mund stammen um genau zu sein von Danzou der hat auch so eine Narbe drauf.--Icis Leibgarde 20:56, 1. Jun 2008 (CEST) "(Fans vermuten, dass er alle Elemente beherrscht)" Vermutungen ohne irgendeinen Anhaltspunkt gehören doch nicht in ein Lexikon. Außerdem habe ich nichts von der weitaus populäreren Vermutung gelesen, dass "Tobi" das Produkt eines Wortspiels mit "Obito" ist. Auch seine Maske verdeckt genau das Auge (bzw die Seite, auf der dieses Auge liegt), das Obito Kakashi gespendet hat. Insofern hält sich diese Theorie weiterhin sehr hartnäckig. --- Könnte es sein das Tobi Shisui Uchiha ist? --- Tobi ist Madara "besstätigt" ich bin in nem forum dort hat einer den sriftlichen teil des neuen bandes reingestellt original aus dem manga Tobi: I have something to talk to you about, Kisame-sempai Kisame: First Zetsu and now you, huh? I had figured you dead, though, Tobi Tobi: In the end, you're the last me to reveal myself to, and that despite our close relations. My apologies for the deception. *Tobi removes his mask. Kisame: Now I see. To think it was you. I am relieved, though. Knowing that you are behind everything makes it that much easier to do my work... Mizukage-sama... or rather, Madara-san Madara: I'm counting on you as always, Kisame *Scene changes to Naruto's house. *knock knock Naruto: Wh... What is it? Kakashi-sensei? Kakashi: The Fifth has called you. Get your stuff together. *Gamabunta and Gamakichi stand outside Gamakichi: Naruto! Naruto: What are you doing here so early? Did something happen? Gamakichi: To tell the truth... Gamabunta (?): Gamakichi! No need to say anything more! You can leave everything to the Boss and Tsunade! Naruto: ? What is it already! Kakashi: Ignore it, it's time to go *In the Hokage room with Sakura, Sai, and the important-looking frogs *Pa frog asks Naruto if he's Jiraiya's student Pa Frog: Jiraiya died in battle Naruto: ... Huh? Wh... What are you talking about...? *Scene changes to an Akatsuki hideout (?) with Hawk, Madara, and Kisame. *Madara asks Sasuke how he plans to deal with Konoha. *Apparently only the "higher-ups" with be targeted, with the lives of others to be spared *Suigetsu gets feisty for whatever reason and attacks Kisame, but Madara blocks his sword with one hand Madara: Our interests are one in the same. Hawk shall take action at the side of Akatsuki *Sasuke asks what Hawk gets in return, and Madara says they will grant them a/some bijuu *Akatsuki apparently already has seven of the bijuu Sasuke: The nine-tails is still on your list then Madara: Naruto will be hunted by Akatsuki *Outside Zetsu: How was it Madara: Everything went just fine Zetsu: Congratulations Madara: With Itachi dead, all hindrances have been eliminated. The condition not to harm Konoha is now null and void. Zetsu: Still, to think we'd have to sacrifice so many members to make it this far Madara: Each of them had their flaws, but they all contributed through their own will. Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu... without them thing would not have progressed this far. And because of them everything is preceding just as I have planned. Madara: Above all... *Zoom in to the Sharingan Madara: I've won over Sasuke Konnte man das Gesicht von Tobi sehen? Denn wenn nicht find ich kann man sich nicht sicher sein... ---- Das hast du von mir oder? esser gesagt von den Info-Seiten Diskussion das habe ich reingestellt und ich bin in diesem gewissen Forum angemeldet und dort habe ich es reingestellt.Konntest du ganz am Anfang sagen^^.Aber ist nicht schlimm. Merkst du dir einfach für das nächste mal.Gruß,Rokuougan 20:18, 12. Jun 2008 (CEST) Ninja-Rang Ich habe mal seinen Ninja (Level) Rang mal eingetragen nach Kapitel 404, aber ich weeiß nicht ob ich jetzt noch dazu Nuke-nin schreiben sollte. Weil er ja eigentlich ja nicht mehr in Kiri als Anführer ist. Sollte man das jetzt eintragen oder vor erst ein mal weglassen?MfG,Rokuougan 12:09, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ---- Lass es mal so stehen bitte! Ich glaub nämlich, dass er immer noch der Oberste des Wellenreiches ist und eine Verschwörung gegen Konoah von vornherein geplant hat, indem dann auch Kirigakure mitmischen wird! Somit hätten wir Kirigakure, Akatsuki, Team Adler und Amegakure (wenn sie Paine als Anführer sehen) vs Konoah (und eventl. Suna als Verbündete) gruß -=trunX=- 12:45, 13. Jun. 2008 (UTC) ---- also erst entweder madara oder sein kleiner bruda